EAF: battle over equestria
by victor.reznov
Summary: seeing an arial battle from the eyes of a pilot and his squad as well as a tragic tail of a boy who becomes orphaned after a sky battle when he was a child as he seeks our revenge with in the battles over the skies of equestria


_**EAF: classified battle over Equestrias Shattered skies**_

_**Part I: the beginning**_

Hello there all you readers I see you have found my story let me take you back to how this all began. It started out as a normal day in equestria my family lived on a cape where my dad and i used to fish. Everyday before i went to school my mom would make breakfast and my dad would watch the news. The news had been talking about how the stars had been falling from the sky and that the equestrian military had built a giant cannon to stop them from hitting the earth. However, some of the other areas near equestria took this as a declaration of war and so the equestrian military had begun to mobilize.

One day after breakfast I had begun walking to school as jets flew in the air almost as if they were dancing. I remember seeing two jets impreticular they were almost in a game of cat and mouse stuck in a trance i watched as the two jets flew overhead. They swooped low as i caught the view of one of their tail wings the number was in yellow and was "13" i remember seeing them flying high before yellow 13 shot down the other pilot. The pilot ejected from his burning jet as it crashed into the cape… the same cape where my family lived.

It was after that incident pip joined the equestrian air force under the command of general hawk who had been a pilot for a while. Pip had been quite nervous but over came it when he saw that he was not the only pilot that had arrived their was lieutenant falcon, fox two and mobius one who used their code names as their real names. Only one had caught pips eye. The jet landed and pip saw a blue 19 on the side, which is what everyone had been calling the mysterious pilot.

_**Part II: the first mission**_

General hawk had just received word that a group of jets had just entered the skies over ponyville as he ran out to his team he said "alright troops its time to take to the skies we've got some bogeys up right now" pip looked at the general and nodded. Each person got in their own jet General hawk had a B-52 stealth bomber, lieutenant falcon got into a F-9 raptor as fox two and mobius one got into a SR-71 attack bomber pip and blue 19 got into two F-15 hornets. General hawk put on his pilot mask and helmet and started his jet as did pip blue 19 lieutenant falcon fox two and mobius one. As they all left the runway, they took a battle formation like a flock of geese when they are migrating. Taking to the skies everyone got in communication with each other "fox two you take young blood and blue 19 and flank them from the right". "Roger that" fox two replied breaking off from the main group with blue 19 and pip. "Mobius one and falcon you flank fro the middle ill cut them through the middle" falcon replied, "roger that general hawk breaking left". After falcon and mobius one split to the left as General hawk sped up to flank the middle as pip alerted him of what was coming "bandits twelve o' clock high" he had said as he flew closer to general hawk to give him some cover. General hawk started shooting as all out arial warfare broke out with rockets and machine gun bullets whizzing by the pilots jets.

Pip had been using evasive maneuvers to get behind the enemy jets and shooting them down with extreme accuracy as general hawk fell back to regroup with pip as he spoke over the radio "hey young blood watch your tail you've got a bandit 6 o' clock" pip replied "i know i just cant shake him off". General hawk shot down the enemy pilot on pips tail then flew up along side him and over the radio said, "Fox 2, fox two we got a C-17 12 o' clock high take out the engines". Fox two replied "10-4 general hawk im on it" he had said flying up firing four rockets taking out the four engines as he fell back as the C-17 crashed down into the ocean. General hawk smiled and over the radio said "YEEHOO, that's some fancy shooting their fox two now what do you guys say lets hang a wing and set the birds down huh?" everyone nodded as they all fell back landing their jets down at the base as General hawk jump out of his jet after taking of his equipment.

After everyone had landed, they all minus blue 19 took off their equipment, jumped out of their planes, and went to the local bar where pip had played the harmonica for the troops. As pip looked around the bar, blue 19 walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder "hm? Oh, hi blue 19" he said with a smile as blue 19 handed him his old harmonica, which shocked him as pip sat at one of the tables, and began to play an old war song. General hawk, Fox two and mobious one heard him playing and pulled out their own instruments. General hawk was playing a guitar that had a picture of his wife Vinyl scratch and their two kids attached to it, Fox two was playing a couple of spoons s mobious one played a violin that had his wife apple spice and their son.

_**Part III: the first victory but the bad memories**_

"Hey kid why are you fighting in this war?" falcon said looking at pip with a glass of whiskey in his hand as he sat down at pips table "well I'm looking to get my revenge on Yellow 13 the same one that shot down the plane that killed my family" pip replied looking at falcon. "Why are you fighting this war Lieutenant Falcon?" falcon just smiled handing pip a picture of his wife Octavia him and their daughter standing in front of their house "im fighting this war two protect my wife and little girl" falcon said drinking some of his whiskey. "We are all fighting for something except for mobious one" general hawk said walking over and sitting down.

"Fox two is divorced and has nothing left, Mobious one is fighting to protect his family even tho he has just missed his sons fifth birthday" general hawk said drinking some of his beer "but then what are you fighting for then general hawk?" he smiled and messed up pips hair a bit "me? Well to be honest im just fighting to ensure everyone in equestria keeps their freedom" he said drinking some more of his beer as he sighed "i don't know what else i can do cause i know the risks that i run out here" general hawk said looking down. Pip asked "what do you mean risks general?" general hawk responded, "i know that my son and daughter may have to grow up without their dad" general hawk said as a tear fell from his eye and landed on the table as Fox two and Mobious one looked at each other unsure of what they could say that would help.

Blue 19 pat general hawks shoulder then walked out of the bar with mobious one, Fox two, lieutenant falcon, and pip leaving general hawk in the closing bar. As they, all headed back to the base to rest up for tomorrow as general hawk followed from behind the group he smiled a bit. Once they finally had arrived back to base they all went to their bunks and went to bed as pip layed in his cot he looked at a picture of his family. Lieutenant falcon and mobius one were writing letters to their families as general hawk just layed in bed looking up at the ceiling, while blue 19 was fast a sleep.

_**Part IV: attack on the moonlit horizon**_

General hawk was up and alert working on his B-52 stealth bomber so that only his wing men can see him so he couldn't been seen by his enemies. Pip had just woken up seeing that everyone was already at the mess hall eating dinner as he walked inside he only saw blue 19, lieutenant falcon, mobious one, and fox two. "Hey where's General hawk at?" pip asked as blue 19 pointed out to the hanger where general hawk was covered in oil as he repaired some of the shot areas on his bomber. Pip just looked at him then got his dinner sitting down with lieutenant falcon; mobious one, fox two, and blue 19 as he began eating as the sun began to set general hawk looked at his squad "alright guys we got our next mission we have to take out some oil rigs in the western Atlantic not lets go".

The squad stood up saluting him as they ran outside to their jets as general hawk got in his B-52 as they all flew off and headed to the western seaboard. As pip came over the radio "alright hawk give us a briefing on this mission," he said as general hawk replied "we have to take down four big oil rigs and their tankers cause we have received Intel that those tankers are hauling weapons that could change the tides of this war so lets get to it". General hawk had them take their battle formation for their full on assault of the tankers and the oil rigs as they flew in bombing the rigs and tankers to take them out. After the assault was completed, general hawk got some disturbing news. "Heads up guys we got yellow jackets coming in and coming in hot regroup and fall back" general hawk said as pip kept flying towards them as the shot his jet out of the sky pip bailed out only to be saved by blue 19. As blue 19 opened the cock pit pip fell into the co pilots seat behind her "pip who are you?" blue 19 smiled and lifted her visor and smiled. Pips eyes widened "princess Luna?!" he said in shock and smiled a bit and looked at her as she nodded and looked at him with a smile "i couldn't let my favorite little man die in this fight".

General hawk contacted Princess Luna "blue 19 regroup" Princess Luna replied, "sure thing general i had to catch young blood his jet went down and he had to bail out." General hawk nodded and had everyone regroup and fall back to base to plan a counter attack against the yellow jackets. When they had landed back, at base everyone got out of their jets and began discussing their mission as they laughed and joked as general hawk, lieutenant falcon, and mobious one had all sent out their letters to their families. Pip looked at Luna who had gone back to being a her secretive person as pip walked over to her and sat next to her at a table. Pip smiled a bit at her "thanks for saving me back there blue 19" Luna looked at him and smiled "no problem young blood".

_**Part V: assault on the enemy airstrip**_

The next morning was spent in the mess hall eating breakfast and talking about their next mission. "Alright today we have to take out the enemies air strip so they cant send out Arial reinforcements" general hawk said looking at his squad "pip your gonna be flying with blue 19 until we can get you a new jet" he added as he said "now lets wreck us some reptile". General hawk smiled and looked at his it and jumped into the cock pit as did the rest of his squad into their jets as they took off from the landing strip as they took to the skies they kept close cause this was gonna be a bad fight.

"Follow the telephone poles they'll lead you to our first objective which is the substation" lieutenant falcon flew ahead "roger that I'm going to take out the substation" he said following the wires to the substation as he bombed the substation. The squad regrouped and continued flying towards the enemy air base as they flew overhead and bombed the air base to take out as many buildings and planes since they hadn't completely reloaded and refueled. After the assault on the base, they were all out of ammo with an area of S.A.M. turrets and AA guns as fox two said over the radio, "you guys keep going im taking these bastards out".

General hawk regrouped and flew with mobious one, lieutenant falcon, pip, and Princess Luna. Fox two flew his jet downwards in a dive bomber form as he crashed his jet into the AA guns and S.A.M. turrets to keep them from gunning his friends from being shot down. After his plane blew up the AA, guns exploded causing the S.A.M. turrets to misfire to blow up the enemy jets before they could take to the skies.

_**Part VI: Silencing the Big guns**_

General hawk and his squad had just barely arrived back at their base as their jets were re-supplied and refueled the communications tower got a not from the main land as they sent it down to general hawk. "Alright guys once we get fully supplied and fueled we gotta take off again cause we got our last mission" general hawk said. Pip looked at him "what the mission?" general hawk looked at him "we have to cease the firing of megalith and no doubt the yellow jackets are gonna be there" he said looking at pip as they all got back in their jets ready to take off again.

As they took off general hawk said over the radio "watch out for the yellow jackets and make sure you've got a wing man". When they started flying to the megalith cannons, pip and Princess Luna went right as lieutenant falcon and mobious one went left as general hawk went straight ahead. As the two groups entered the bunkers and blew the cannons up general hawk flew through the middle and blew up the missile that was bout to be launched as the yellow jackets came in from the skies above.

Pip and Luna took on two from the right as general hawk, lieutenant falcon, and mobious one took the other three from the left as general hawk gunned one down he saw yellow 13 tailing pip trying to shoot him down. General hawk crossed his path making yellow 13 chase him so pip could take his revenge as general hawk and yellow 13 were barrel rolling in the sky as pip came up behind yellow 13 gunning him down as general hawks jet took to much damage and was set on fire ready to blow up. Lieutenant falcon saw general hawks jet on fire and yelled over the radio "GENERAL HAWK BAIL OUT!" general hawk just smiled and calmly replied "i knew what the risks were when i joined the air force, and im doing this to protect my family…" his communications were cut off as his B-52 blew up in the air. As pip, lunar, mobious one and lieutenant falcon shed a single tear then saluted general hawk as they returned to base cause the war had finally ended and they had returned to base to a big welcoming party.

_**Part VII: the fall of a leader and the immortalization of a hero**_

Lieutenant falcon, pip, Luna and mobious one went to General Hawks's house in their uniforms as General Hawks kids played in the yard and lieutenant falcon headed up to the porch knocking on the door. As Vinyl scratch opened the door seeing general hawk's squad in their uniforms she put her hooves over her mouth with tears in her eyes as lieutenant falcon took off his hat and handed her the final letter and the folded equestrian flag. As tears rolled down her cheeks as the kids looked at the military visitors confused about what had happened as they left the house and vinyl scratch opened the letter and read it as she began to cry over the loss of her husband.

Their kids looked at her and tried the best they could to comfort her as she put the flag on the table. As General Hawks, squad went to the stone wall they marked down their two fallen Arial brothers on the wall so that they would be immortalized and they would be remembered as the heroes that they were.

_**Part VIII: lost but never forgotten**_

That day they flew the flag at half mast as everyone gathered crushed by the loss of one of the greatest equestrian military leaders that ever lived. Every year i take my kids to pay our respect with my wife princess Luna as of myself i finally managed to settle down with her. However, i will never forget what he had told me at the bar the night after our first mission he said to me "i know the risks i run like having my kids grow up without their dad" and even to this day those words stay in my head 24/7. However, all of that is just a memory now but since general hawk and fox two were immortalized in that wall im sure general hawk is watching over his wife. General hawk… you were one brave son of a bitch but i guess you gave your life to save mine. In addition, with that i owe you a great deal of thanks.

_**FIN**_

_**No Flames**_


End file.
